A Date with Emily
by storiesbime
Summary: Emily takes JJ on a first date. Might be rated a little high to be safe. Probably a one-shot.


**I own nothing. No rights to anything or anyone in this story.**

"Wow Em, you're kidding right? I mean, that's just a little bit lame," Morgan scoffed when she told him her secret plan for her date.

"Hey, don't judge. You don't know this girl, it'll go over beautifully! Just wait and see who has a second date at the end of the night," Emily responded winking at her partner.

"Yeah, that sounds like a pretty great night to me. Who knew Agent Prentiss was such a panty dropper!" Garcia chimed in.

The group separated, getting into their vehicles and driving away from Quantico for what they hoped would be a good, uninterrupted weekend off. Emily drove home on autopilot and parked outside her apartment building instead of in the building garage so that she could save time.

Emily had informed her date that it would be a casual night, so after she left the shower she pulled on her favorite Levi's with her slightly worn brown Doc Martins and threw on a fitted FBI v-neck tee. She put on her belt almost as an after thought before spraying some perfume on her wrists, torso, and neck. Emily grabbed her dark leather jacket as she walked out the door of her apartment, checking the lock and her pockets as she did so.

The drive to her dates' apartment took only a few minutes and she sang softly along to the radio. Pulling up in front of the small single story house she turned off her car and grabbed the picture frame out of the passenger seat before walking to the front door and smoothing down her shirt. Taking in a deep breath Emily reached up and knocked on the door.

The door slowly opened and Emily forgot how to breath. "Hey, Em, I'm so glad you're here! Henry just went down so Garcia shouldn't have a reason to bother us," she said with an exaggerated wink. Emily was still taken by the image in front of her. JJ was wearing cut off jeans that clung to her hips just right and stopped about mid thigh, with one of the Yale tees she had stolen from Emily during a case a few weeks back, and a pair of Nike tennis shoes.

Emily opened and closed her mouth a few times making JJ giggle before she snapped out of her trance, "JJ, you look...wow. Uh, here you go," Emily said slightly awkwardly handing her the empty frame. "I thought this would be less cliche than flowers and if tonight goes well then hopefully you can put a picture of us in it. Or you can put a picture of Henry or your parents, really whoever you want I'm not sure why I said that. It's totally up to you what picture you put in it, or if you even put a picture in it at all I mean-"

"Emily, you are absolutely adorable when you ramble. I'm going to put this away and tell Garcia we're leaving then we can go."

Emily stepped into the house as JJ hurried off, she returned a moment later with Garcia in tow.

"You two don't be out too late alright! Henry will be up early, can't have his Mommy all cranky and tired!"

The women laughed and made their way to Emily's car as Emily opened JJ's door for her to get in the blonde chuckled again.

"Are you laughing at my chivalry?" Emily asked as she slid behind the wheel and started the car again.

"No, not at all. I dot really remember the last time someone opened my door like that but I never expected to see you, Emily Prentiss, eligible bachelorette, in a Kia Sportage," JJ answered.

Emily smiled, " It's a severely underrated vehicle. It's totally sleek and sexy. Plus mines a manual transition, and admit it, that turns you on a little," Emily had a large smirk on her face as she drove them through town.

JJ blushed a little and changed the subject, "so where are we going Em?"

"You know that new shopping center? I figured we should check it out, I looked at the store listings on line and think there might be some things there to keep us occupied."

They were quiet for the rest of the drive and exited the car in silence too. They began walking across the parking lot towards all of the stores that Emily had seen in her Google search. She knew that she had a goal in mind but there were still a few hours before the stores started to close so she wasn't going to rush anything. The girls began chatting again, about the most random and mundane things but they were enjoying each others company as they cruised from store to store. They were walking down the sidewalk looking through all of the store windows they passed when JJ slowly slipped her hand into Emily's. Emily grinned like a fool before tightening her hand and glancing down to see JJ smiling too. They passed a few more outlet stores before Emily saw the sign for her goal destination of the night. She subtly began leading the towards the doors and only when Emily walked them through the open doors did JJ realize what was happening.

"Emily, why are we at Build-A-Bear Workshop?" JJ looked around at all the outfits and bears there were to choose from.

"Well Jennifer, I thought it might be fun to build a bear," Emily said, now slightly unsure of herself.

JJ turned around and looked at Emily with genuine awe in her bright blue eyes, "Really? We're actually going to do it?! That is great Emily! Let's go!"

Emily smiled and allowed JJ to pull her over to the many bins of unstuffed bears. "Ok, so here is what I was thinking," Emily started. "We each pick and make a bear that represents the other and then we will trade when we both finish."

"That's a great idea. But you can't peek at mine, and I guess that means I can't peek at yours," JJ said enthusiastically. "Look that way for a few minutes so I can look through the bears and pic one!" JJ ordered.

Emily turned away from the bears to browse through the clothes. After what she felt had been enough time for JJ to pick a bear she walked back and quickly grabbed a white-ish blonde bunny and made a short pitstop before taking it to the woman at the stuffing machine.

The woman smiled as she took the bunny, "Do you want it soft, firm, or huggable?" Emily thought for a second before replying, "definitely huggable" she watched as the woman put a small bit of fluff in the bunny before taking the voice box Emily had selected and instructing her to take a little red heart from the small bowl and rubbing it on her heart and making a wish and then gave the bunny to Emily so she could insert the heart and make sure it was cuddly enough. Satisfied with the bunny Emily have it back for the woman to tie the back shut before she thanked her and went to give the bunny a bath and pick out its clothes.

Emily saw JJ across the room talking to a little girl and her mom as she dress her bear an smiled fondly at her. Emily knew she had to pick the clothes carefully so she took her time looking before finally deciding on a pair of blue jeans, a baby blue v neck sweater, and bare paws; the outfit JJ often wore on weekends when Emily would come over to spend time with her and Henry. She quickly dressed the bunny and made her birth certificate, deciding to name the bunny Sunshine because that's what JJ reminded her off. The two met up at the counter and neither got even a peak at the other's bear as they were expertly put in their boxes. After both bears and all of the clothing had been rung up Emily handed them her credit card and the women exchanged boxes and walked out of the store. They found a bench nearby and sat to open their bears. JJ went first, and gasped when she pulled the bunny out of her box, "Emily, this is great! I love it, she's perfect!" JJ leaned over and kissed Emily on the cheek before prompting her to open her bear.

Emily opened her box and pulled out a white cream colored puppy with a half brown face, two brown ears, and a brown spot on its belly. JJ had dressed the puppy in a white tank top and some little gym shorts like what Emily wore when they snuggled with Henry on the weekend. Emily was shocked and speechless. " Jennifer, I love it. I couldn't have done better myself," she finally said. Emily looked in the bottom of the box at the name on the birth certificate and had to laugh. "You named the puppy Princess?"

"Of course I did because she's you! I couldn't give it some corny name like Spot could I? You named my bunny Sunshine because I, namely my hair, remind you of sunshine. Same thing," JJ said sticking her tongue out at Emily. Emily nodded before preposing that they go and eat dinner. After they had finished eating at a small dinner a few shops down they walked, hand-in-hand, to the fountain they had passed earlier and watched the water show. It was then that Emily finally had the nerve to ask her question, "Jennifer Jareau, would you be my girlfriend?"

JJ looked surprised but pleasantly so and she nodded quickly. "Of course Emily, I would love too!" She answered. Emily smiled down at their hands before turning to face JJ directly. She shuffled forward a little and asked, "Jennifer, may I miss you now?"

JJ leaned up and lifted her lips to Emily's in answer. Emily brought her free hand to JJ's hip and pulled their bodies together as their lips moved slowly almost as one.

* * *

When Emily dropped JJ off at her house a little

while later she again turned the car off and walked JJ to the door.

"Em, I had a great time. I can't believe the night is already over," she put Sunshine's box on the small bench on her porch but continued to hug the bunny close to her body.

"I know what you mean. Jennifer I haven't had a night that wonderful in a very long time. Thank you for agreeing to be my girlfriend, maybe I won't have to wait so long for another decent date," Emily said with a smile.

They took a step towards each other and slowly leaned in for the good night kiss. JJ wrapped her arms lightly around Emily's neck and Emily pulled JJ's hips to hers. They had been kissing for about a minute when the porch light started to flicker. They pulled apart chuckling embarrassed.

"Well, I guess your parents know we're home," Emily joked. JJ just nodded shyly and Emily continued, "I'll see you Monday Jen." She kissed JJ on the cheek and slowly walked down the steps back to her car. JJ waved as she watched Emily drive away. She took a deep breath before opening the door to a very eager Garcia.

Emily pulled over less than a mile from JJ's house to tell her to push Sunshine's paw. She sped home quickly and smiled when she got JJ's response as she closed her front door. _Em wow, love it so much! Thank you honey. X Jen. It's the truth Jennifer, just thought you should know! X Em_

**So, very first thing I've actually posted. Open to criticism, but don't be too harsh. And I don't know if there is an actual place like this in the Virginia, D.C. area or not, I based on the Branson Landing in Branson, Missouri. **


End file.
